disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery Tram Tour
Gravity Falls Mystery is a dark ride. Ride Summary Pre-Show Guests enter the Mystery Shack (through a different enterance then the enterance into the other Mystery Shack attraction) and gather in a large room with lots of weird sculptures and such. The lights dim and Grunkle Stan's voice is heard saying "ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, introducing in person, the one and only Stanford Pines!" A puff of smoke appears in front of the guests and Stan (animatronic) appears in front of them. He welcomes them to the mystery shack and talks about himself for a while. After a few minutes, the lights go out and Stan announces that it is probably just a power outage. He is then heard yelling. Sudden Dipper and Mabel's voices are heard asking where Stan is. Dipper (animatronic) turns on a flashlight and sees Stan has disappeared. However Dipper does spot and odd hole in the ceiling. Mabel suggests a creature may has taken Stan. Dipper agrees and tells guests they need to help him find Stan. He says they will find Stan using his tour tram. The doors open and guests enter the queue. Queue Guests walk through the house part of the Mystery Shack. They start by winding through the Pines' living room. They walk into the kitchen. Guests make a left turn into a long corridor which makes many turns and then gos up a set of sairs into the attick before winding back into the kitchen. Once out of the kitchen, guests exit the house and are greeted by a tram. Ride Guests enter a one-car tram that can hold 18 people with 4-rows of seats and 6-sets per row. with Dipper and Mabel (animatronics) at the steering wheel. Guests are asked to buckle their seatbelts. The tram starts moving through the woods and Stan's voice is heard from a distance. Dipper drives the tram torwards the voice. The voice leads Dipper up a hill into a cave where he finds Bill Cipher. Bill then says hello in Stans voice. Dipper asks where the real Stan is. Bill says he will give Stan to them if they defeat him. After trying to fight Bill, Dipper realizes Bill only exists in the mindscape, which means he must be in someones mind or dreaming. Dipper and Mabel wish Bill out of their mind. He then begs for mercy and suddenly everything flashes then turns black. The lights the brighten, revealing them to be in the woods, looking at Soos, who just woke up from a terrible dream. The guests exit the vehicle. Mechanics Due to it taking place at night, the entire ride is inside a large building. The walls and ceiling are painted black with stars. Wind and the scent of pine trees make rider's feel like they are outside. The outside of the building is decorated to look like the Gravity Falls Mall The tram would actaully be a long coaster car on a track. The track will have small bumps, a few small drops, and one 20 foot drop for the finale. Bill Cipher would be projected onto walls of the cave, and the rest of the characters are animatronics. Voice Cast * Dipper Pines - Jason Ritter * Mabel Pines - Kristen Schaal * Stanley Pines - Alex Hirsch * Bill Cipher - Alex Hirsch * Soos - Alex Hirsch Trivia * The very end of the ride reveals the entire ride was Soos's dream which Bill Cipher sucked Dipper, Mabel, and the riders into. * This ride is non-canon in the Gravity Falls storyline, due to it being a dream. * This ride has it's Pre-Show before the actual queue line. * The ride takes place at night. * Saftey Restraint: Seatbelt * Fastpass and Singe Rider available